Performance of a lifetime
by lozminda
Summary: musa and her father are on tour after breaking up from Alfea, and she is missing her friends, and cant stop thinking about a certain boy, but little does she know someone else cant stop thinking about her!
1. musa\'s perposal

**PERFORMANCE OF A LIFE TIME**

On the 6th floor of the grand hotel princess musa and her father were talking about the next week and how it would be one of the most important weeks of his and her lives.

"So you do understand how you must try your best for the royal court on Friday?" asked her proud and kind father

"Of course I do, I relies that music affects the whole kingdoms atmosphere and behavior. I am their princess and I have to keep there stereo's pumpin'!" said Musa filled with excitement and anxiety.

"That's my musa, now I have a surprise for you…"

"Really what?"

"well I know it often gets lonely traveling with me , and you are going to need all the support you can get for Friday so I…" musa thought about what it could be she really wanted him to say I have invited her best friends Stella, Flora, Techna and Bloom. But he wouldn't. Would he? "Hired you some extra servants"

"Oh" her heart sank

"Is something wrong?" asked her father a little put out.

"No, no that great" she lied, she was also hoping that in some small miraculous way that the girls could bring the red fountain boys, including Riven who she had been thinking about since she left Alfea 2 weeks ago. "I just … well… no forget it" she realized it was a lot to ask of her father.

But he was intrigued, he wanted to help his musical daughter in anyway he could." Go on"

"Well I was thinking, maybe I could have a few friends from Alfea come and stay with me while I'm on tour just for like a fortnight?"

Musa felt deep down that maybe he would say yes but she didn't get any hopes up, as her father didn't get along with the king of solaria. Who was Stella dad, but he had no argument with her.

"Well, we shall see" and with that he smiled at his daughter and left the room. 'Mmmmmmm, maybe I should invited Musa's friends to join the tour, it would bring a smile to her face and help her on Friday' he thought to himself. "Leo!" he called to a man standing across the corridor to him.

"Yes your highness" he said walking over to him.

"I need you to make a visit…."

**(in the Musa's hotel room)**

Musa was sitting on her bed with her purple head phones on listening to her latest cd, reading Magix's musical peoples magazine, she flicked the page and turned her head toward her window and a dark shadow moved quickly across. She screamed and fell off her bed.

**Don't worry it get better I'm making this a musa and…… story can u guess who I mean? LoL**

**Please review…**


	2. royal surprise

**Royal surprise**

**(Musa's hotel room)**

"Ooowwwww" she shrieked as she fell back off her bed onto the floor, and at that moment two big men dressed in black came rushing in with guns. One of then ran straight towards Musa, knelt down and said "Princess Musa, are you ok? What's going on?" he looked over to the other man in black who nodded and replied "all clear!"

"Nothing, sorry I just thought I saw something" he helped her back onto the bed "sorry Taylor, can you just check the window for me?"

He nodded and directed the other man in black towards the window is opened it and inspected it with his gun, Musa waited thinking nothing would be there. He can back and said "all clear but I think you should take a look at this..." Taylor walked over to inspect.

"What is it Taylor?" asked Musa from her bed. Taylor was looking at a footprint left in some mud, that fell from an over turned plant pot.

"Mmmmmmmm, I think someone was here today, we better move you to a different room."

"Oh ok then, but don't tell my dad I don't want him worrying me any more than he is" she gave Taylor goo goo eyes.

"I'm afraid he has to know" Musa sighed as he started for the door "unless…."

"Unless…." said musa, jumping back up from her bed.

"Unless you agree to have two more bodyguards, then I wont get the fired for not telling your father." Musa said at once "Agreed"

**(The royal palace of solaria)**

"Ahhhhhh, Leo right? Welcome to Solaria" echoed a big man sitting in big golden throne, to a small man walking towards him, who bowed as he reached the king.

"Yes your majesty, I come on behalf of Princess Musa, who is currently on tour with her father."

"Princess Musa, I do believe that my daughter is good friends with her no?" he asked Leo thinking deeply.

"Yes that why I'm here your majesty" at that moment Princess Stella and a familiar red headed girl walked in laughing and joking.

"Speak of the devil" uttered the king and they looked at the two unaware girls.

"And then Brandon tripped and fell but…" she looked up to see her father talking to this small man and stopped talking to her friend Bloom, who also looked up. " sorry daddy am I interrupting?"

"No, no in fact this conversation is about you and one of your friends" he looked back towards Leo.

"Really! Who? Is it Techna or Musa? If its that girl that I meet at the beauty pageant I don't wonna know because I was…" said Stella in her usual ditsy way but was cut off by her father.

"It's princess Musa" Stella and Bloom walked up besides her father, and Leo gave Bloom a very weary look. The king noticed this "I'm sorry this is Bloom _princess_ of Sparx. "

"Hi" she said kindly

He bowed once again and continued to talk to the king. "your majesty the king wishes that your daughter, and Princess bloom, to come on tour with him and princess Musa if they wish to, as Princess Musa has requested?" Stella and blooms faces lit up.

"Sounds cool! Can we daddy?" asked Stella rushing up to her father. "how long for? " Stella asked Leo.

"2 weeks, you shall stay in the grand hotel with Princess Musa and the king" said Leo.

"I suppose you can Stella, it will look good at court and will put a smile on your face" Stella screamed happily and hugged her father.

"May I also add that you may invite who ever you like, But only people that you think Princess Musa will appreciate being there" and with that he bowed again.

**(In Princess Stella's bedroom)**

"Who ever we want, eh bloom!" said Stella. Bloom smiled. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"BOYS" they both shouted loudly, "and I can think of one boy in particular that princess Musa will really appreciate" said Bloom smiling and mimicking Leo's earlier words.

**LoL sorry this chapter kind of dragged but it will get better I promise, p.s thanks 4 ya email. **

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**


	3. picture perfect

**Picture Perfect**

**(Musa's hotel room)**

Musa was lying in her golden double bed, staring up at the ceiling. Thinking to her self as she listened to all the new staff busying around outside in the corridor. She looked at her clock on her bedside table and it said 7:20am. 'God! Don't they sleep?' she Turned over onto her side and closed her eyes and tried to fall back into the sleep she so desperately needed, but alias she was still thinking deeply about Riven and the others.

'I wonder what they are doing. Bet they are asleep! So what if they aren't coming, surely having more servants has its advantages? But nothing can bet an afternoon with the girls or even just an hour with Riven, shame we had that argument right before I left, I feel so bad. So what if sky said he fancied Briseis. We were never a couple. He probably doesn't like me anyway. SHUT UP MUSA' she angrily thought to her self. 'Try and sleep!'

**(A big kind of space craft)**

Bloom, Stella, Thechna, Flora, Timmy and Brandon were all aboard this giant ship, and a strange man called Geoff was driving it.

"This was a great idea Stella, Musa will be so happy to see us" said Flora

"Yeah who else is coming then, babe?" asked Brandon, putting his arm around her.

"Well sky is coming and I asked him to invite another certain person to keep Musa happy." She smiled and everyone smiled back knowing that she meant Riven. It had become obvious to the girls from an early stage that Musa had a crush on Riven as she was crushed when Darcy placed a spell on him.

"You mean Riven. Right?" asked Timmy

"Of course she does" said Bloom, rolling her eyes.

"I don't think he will be up to it you guys, you no Riven"

"Well let's hope he comes to his senses and realizes that we are all here to support Musa. Even if he feels uncomfortable around her he is still her friend and friends stick together" said Techna, in a very inspiring tone.

"Yeah u better speak to him and tell him that when we land or he will never get on" chuckled Brandon.

"Yeah and in that movie tone too!" said Stella, and everyone laughed.

**(Musa's hotel room)**

Musa sat up, after just waking up after hearing a loud noise from down on the street, it sounded like a traffic jam. Horns beeping and people shouting. 'Owwwwwwwwwww go away' she thought to herself. She turned to the clock once more and it read 8:35am.

Suddenly she heard a loud knock at her door.

"Who is it?" she shouted weakly

"Its Taylor, you better get up now you have a sound check in an hour"

"Owwwwwwwwwww" she sighed again "ok, ok "she shot up and out of her bed she stood and stretched just in front of her window. When she had finished she grabbed the curtains and pulled them open, the summer light blinded her and she regretted opening them that fast. But when her eye sight came flooding back she realized there was a note on her window. She slowly pulled it off and read it:

_To my princess musa,_

_You're my sunshine,_

_You're my shining star,_

_Making me feel I'm on top of the world,_

_Telling me I'll go far._

_Princess Musa I adore and worship you._

_Forever yours star _

Musa stepped back and dropped the letter as she realized there was another piece of paper stuck to the window. She was horrified to see it was a picture of HER. Lying in bed fast asleep. She started shaking. Who was this creep? She had, had fan mail before but nothing like this. She then heard another knock at the door, and she quickly grabbed the picture and the note and shoved then in her journal in her draw. "Yes!" she replied whist she was doing this.

"Are you getting ready?"

"Yes! I'm up ok?" she shouted angrily

"Ok, ok!" said Taylor

**(Space ship thing)**

All the 7 friends were sitting and talking after just picking up Prince Sky.

"We are approaching destination 6 Princess" said Geoff

"Great! Thanks Geoff I will make sure daddy gives you a bonus when you get back" said Stella trying to cheer him up. And it seemed to work he speed up and had a small smile on his face.

"Beginning landing sequence"

"I hate this bit!" squealed Stella. (As she had done for each of the individual trips she had made today.

The ship landed and a big door opened, Stella jumped up,

"Right!" she said trying to take charge "me and …"

But she was interrupted by Techna, who simple stood up and said "let me handle it, Brandon come with me" they walk out of the ship.

"Hmmmm fine" sulked Stella, and she sunk back into her seat.

**(A Street filled with big houses)**

"You do know where you are going don't you Brandon, because my calculations sugge…" but this time she was cut off by Brandon.

"Yep sure do I spend two weeks here with him before the spring term at Red Fountain. It's right….over…" they walked around a corner to reveal some ever bigger houses. "There!" he was pointing to the middle house.

"Wow are you sure Riven isn't royalty?" Techna joked

"No. but his father is a member of the royal court and is one of the kings most trusted friends"

"Ok, cool lets go" they walked over to the big white house and rang the door bell and a woman answered the door. She was dressed all in white, was quite attractive for her age (Early 40s), and had following cherry red hair which prompted Techna to ask,

"Hi you must be Riven's Mother? We spoke on the phone about Riven spending time with us and a friend who is currently on a musical tour with her father"

"Oh yes of course! I will just get him. He's not keen on going but I think it will be good for him. He has been moping around the house all week!" she lent in towards them and lowered her voice "I think it has something to do with how his father is trying to set him up with one of his friends daughters" she looked up across the road and saw a pretty, tall young girl, with wavy purple (half up, half down), wearing a seemingly short skirt and top. Causing Brandon's mouth to open slightly.

"Brandon "Techna said sharply. Riven's mother popped up and waved at the young girl and shouted "hello Ameire!" who flicked hair smiled slightly (looking very stuck up) and walked on.

"I can't stand the girl" she said out the corner of her mouth. Brandon and Techna chuckled, and a familiar boy, also with cherry red hair walked up behind his mother with a bag.

"Riven man how are you?" said Brandon; he looked at the bag in his hand "see you got my message". Riven's mother moved out the way.

"Yes, I'm coming to this stupid trip but only to get out of this boring place where time stands still!"

"Good we thought we would have to guilt you into coming" said Techna

"See you soon" Riven said as he turned to his mother who had now entered the kitchen.

"Goodbye! Have fun!" she shouted and with that he walked out onto the street next to Techna and Brandon.

They started walking but it wasn't long till they bumped into Ameire, she looked over to see Riven, and she shouted over to him.

"Riven! Oh riven!" she started to walk after them and Techna and Brandon stopped so she could catch up but Riven speed up.

"Come on you guys keep moving, come on "he whispered not even looking around.

"Huh?" said Techna and Brandon nearly jogging to catch up with Riven.

"Riven! Riven can you hear me WAIT!" shouted the tall Fairy. The guys were to busy speed walking to notice that Amerie had winxed into her fairy form, before Riven knew what had hit him; he and Amerie were standing face to face.

"Wow" he said blinking a few times after nearly falling backwards from shock. "Amerie how are you? Long time no see!" and he gave a very fake smile. (Techna raised her eyebrow to him) But she seemed to fall for it because she started to move the finger up and down his arm.

"Oh Riven you silly thing, I've been calling you for ages, babe!" Riven looked uncomfortable at the mention of the word babe, and Brandon looked at Techna and mouthed 'BABE?'

"Are you going somewhere?" she looked down at his big sports bag.

"Yeah, em… I'm going to say with a friend, for a week or two" said Riven itching to get on the ship and away.

"Oh, who's your friend? Is it one of you two?" she said looking down on Brandon and Techna.

"No"

"Ok" but she then lowered her voice and lent to Riven's ear "you are too good to hang around with them anyway" and she let out a small giggle. But Techna and Brandon both heard this and were outraged, Riven felt this and decided to take a stand.

"HEY! That was a bit out of order! You can't talk about my friends like that! What makes you better that them?" shouted Riven, Amerie looked shocked and scared.

"Well…I….you are 10th inline for the throne!" trying to talk her way out of it. Then Brandon stepped forward along with Techna.

"We may not be royalty but do you no who is in that space craft?" asked Brandon pointing to the giant ship? "No? Well there is Prince Sky, our good friend, Princess Bloom of Sparx (Amerie looked intrigued by the mention of bloom) and Princess Stella _My girlfriend_! Is that royalty enough for you!"

"Well…I really..."

"And another thing the person we are going to stay with is Princess Musa." Said Techna, proud that she had stepped into the argument.

"That's impossible, I know for a fact that she is on tour with her father" Amerie mentions really arrogantly.

"Yep we are going on tour with her! We are all very good friends with her " shouted Techna " some more than other, eh Riven" she said in a lowered voice.

"Well! Ok then Riven I guess we can continue _our_ convocation when you get back, my father made us dinner resivation!"After seeing his friend s display he decided to take a stand.

"No thanks Amerie, you annoying, boring, and stupid and so far up your own arse it's unbelievable!" he laughed slightly and they walked off to the ship. Techna and Brandon looked at each other and followed.

**(The space craft)**

As the ship took off Riven looked out of the window to see Amerie looking up crying, she gave him a deadly look that chilled him to the bone. He felt guilty but not too much as he was filled with excitement at the fact of seeing Musa. But he didn't let this show of course.

"So Techna did you have to use the speech?" asked Stella

"No he came of his own free will, and he even broke a girl's heart to come as well" everyone looked at Riven expecting a story but he just shrugged it off, leaving Brandon and Techna to explain things. Riven was to busy about seeing his musical fairy again and what he would say to her when they finally met. After all they hadn't talked to each other since that argument about that girl that he had _supposedly _fancied.

**Thanks for all you reviews I have tried to make this chapter longer, thank you sooooooooooooooooo much for all your support, hope you like this and next chapter is coming soon!**


	4. limo surprise

Any reference to a song that is sung by charlotte church, I don't own the credits to the song.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Limo surprise **

**(The big Halo Hall, an empty arena)**

Musa was standing on stage coming to the end of her final song out of a set of 6; she was looking at 3 people sitting in the empty hall and could hear all the noise of people moving behind her.

"Cant get you out of my head, so let me just confess, for these kisses baby, for your love. YOU DRIVE ME CRAZY I JUST CAN'T GET ENOUGH! NO! I THINK IM …" but she was cut off by the snotty woman sitting at the front.

"Yes, yes that's fine do that on the night and we will be fine now run along" and gave Musa a little hand gesture.

"See you on Friday then!" she echoed into the microphone, which made all three of then jump and Musa laugh. "Taylor I hate them lot"

She said to Taylor as she walked off stage through the corridors and walking for the exit, at the exit she saw 2 big men standing guard.

"Princess Musa I would like to introduce you to Fabian and Garth, they are your new personal bodyguards" and they nodded at the young Princess.

"Oh cool, nice to meet ya, so are we going to go or what?" she looked at the door that they were standing in front.

"That's negative as we are patrolling the perimeter." Uttered Garth so fast that Musa was completely lost.

"And in English that means…"

"Well, after the footprint incident I'm keeping an eye out for anything suspicious" said Taylor listening in to his earpiece.

'Great!" Musa thought to herself.' I was going to tell Taylor about that way creepy note, but I daren't now. He will never let me walk, talk or sleep alone! He would never let me perform on Friday! I will have to be on alert my self!'

**(Big spaceship)**

Riven was being his usual quiet self. And was deep in thought.

Flora was talking to Stella about Stella's idea for Rose petal blusher. And Bloom and Sky were cuddling in the corner and Techna, Timmy and Brandon were having a heated debate.

'Wonder whether Musa is expecting me? What do I say? Hi? Hiya Musa how ya been? Musa I... think you…arrggghhh why can't you just tell her you think she's hot, and you really like her!'

"Riven men are you ok?" asked Brandon

"Yeah I'm fine" he lied

"Oh, you look annoyed. Are you looking forward to seeing Musa?"

"WHATS THAT MENT TO MEAN?" Riven said heatedly.

"Wow wow, nothing man I just thought you and Musa were good friends." He said and lifted an eye brow.

"Yeah well of course I am" he looked out of his window. "I don't know whether she will want to see me though, after our fall out!"

"Oh yeah about that girl right? What's her name? Briseis, she was hot! She was so into you man"

"She wasn't that hot, I've seen better" he added quietly.

**(In a hover limo)**

Driving slowly, musa was looking at all the shops she passed as she was talking Taylor and trying to make conversation to Fabian and Garth.

"So, what other jobs have you two had then?" asked Musa as she stared out of the blacked out window.

"We are no a liberty to diverge that kind of information miss"

'Miss?' she thought. "Oh, well next time I come to the sound check can I take your hover bike Taylor?"

"Hover bike? How do you know how to ride them?"

"Someone taught me at Alfea, can I?"

Fabian and Garth looked at Taylor who looked at them then said, no.

Suddenly Musa's mobile phone went off and she reached in her pocket and got it out, it was her father ringing.

"Hi dad, how's it hanging?" she said happy to finally talk to someone who didn't talk like an army sergeant.

"_Hello Musa, I'm sorry but can I speak to Taylor?"_ said the king.

"Oh sure! Don't want to talk to me! Hang on" she said sarcastically and shoved the phone into Taylor's face then turned back around to face the window and passing buildings.

"Hello your majesty are you ok?" asked Taylor, as they were old friends.

"_I'm fine, I have to tell you something, I have invited some of Musa's friends to come a stay with us whilst we are on tour, they were due to arrive 10 minuets ago but they are late can you delay you journey?"_

"Ok then but only by 30 minuets sir, I think that is a good idea she is looking down" Musa heard this and looked up.

"_Thank you Taylor, goodbye"_

"Bye" he hung up and passed the phone to Musa and lent forward to the driver and gave him some instructions, he then sat back down like nothing had happened. Musa was just looking at him expecting an explanation, but nothing came.

"Are you gonna tell me what's going on?" she said.

"What?" he said with a small smile on his face.

"Where are we going and why will it cheer me up?" she said smiling.

"Oh your father thought that you might like some Ice-cream, before you go back to the hotel" he said smugly.

"oh ok then" she sunk back into her seat and again looked out of her window but this time she saw another limo right next to her the window slowly started to wined down and Musa saw some cherry red hair and she sat up and looked waiting for the window to reveal the rest of his face, but it never did because their limo drove off.

'Was that who I thought it was?' she thought to her self.

**(Space ship)**

By now everyone was feeling drained, and was quieting down.

"Reaching final destination Princess" said Geoff and everyone perked up.

"About time" said Stella.

The big door opened and they all walked out with their bag (or bags when it came to Stella, who was struggling with her two big and two small cases.)

"Wow is that for us?" asked Bloom as she looked at what was waiting for them.

"Yep that our limo guys, hop in" said Stella handing her many bags to the driver. She was the 1st in and they all followed and Riven was the last in. it may have been a limo but with 8 people in it was still cramped and hot. They started driving and they were all laughing and joking but Riven was silent again.

"It's well hot in here!" said Sky

"Yes, riven can you open that window?" said Flora blushing. Riven was miles away thinking about Musa, and finally seeing her.

"Riven wined that window down please'" said bloom. But Riven didn't hear her.

"Riven? Hello?" and Brandon gave him a nudge.

"What?" he said.

"Can you open that window?" said bloom laughing.

"Yer" he started to open it slowly as Brandon said

"Hey look there's another limo over there."

**(Dark room, in an abandoned house in a dark forest)**

"Musa, musa, musa. Why do you make my blood pump so?" said a tall young man sitting by himself looking at a small picture he held.

"You will just have to go with the rest wont you." He walked over to the wall and stuck the picture in with a pin. He then opened the door to anther room, which was clean, bright and filled with new things it had a double bed and wardrobe and the curtains were closed but the room still looked bright.

"Yes soon you will be here with me"

**Sorry people it kinda dragged, I will update soon and they will finally meet! I will also spell check all my work from now on. Thanks and thanks 4 ya emails…. Plz review!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
